Surprise It Up
Surprise It Up is the twenty-sixth episode of season 2 of Shake It Up, and the forty-seventh of the overall series. It aired on August 5, 2012. It is the fourth episode to have GeCe moments. Overview CeCe tries to find out what Rocky has planned for her birthday but when Gunther asks her to go with him to his mailman's funeral, she thinks this is the surprise she has been waiting for. Meanwhile, the gang meets Deuce's identical cousin, Harrison, and Rocky falls for him. Synopsis Moments *Gunther invite CeCe to funeral, claiming that his sister Tinka was out of town and none of his friends were around. Which is a lie because Gunther doesn't have any friends besides Ty, so he ask CeCe to go with him when he could've ask Ty instead. *CeCe agrees to go not knowing what she was about to get herself into. *Gunther tries not to get excited knocking over CeCe phone and breaking it, trying to be this cool dude with her and he offers to pay for the phone. *After the funeral CeCe finds out that her phone really is broken and starts to cry. She seemed to be about to lean on Gunther's shoulder but an old lady showed up so CeCe ended up leaning over her shoulder, and Gunther put his hand on CeCe's shoulder instead. *At the end when CeCe is surprise by everyone in her apartment, she is surprised everyone came even Gunther. Gunther still showed up for the party even though he was invited 12 minutes before, and warns CeCe about Porky the vicious dog in her room and then wishes her a Happy Birthday. *They seem to be friendlier around each other now. *CeCe asks Gunther how she looks when she gasps, and he replies, "Slightly insane." *Gunther becomes sad that he wasn't invited, and CeCe feels sorry for him and says the invitation probably just got lost in the mail. Quotes :CeCe: 'How do I look? :'Gunther: 'Slightly insane. ---- :'CeCe: 'I'm happy that you all are here, even you Gunther. :'Gunther: 'Yes, I don't even know what's more pathetic. The fact that I was invited 12 mintures ago or that fact that I don't even know why I still came? ---- :'Gunther: 'By the way CeCe, there is a very vicious dog that chased me over here by the name of Porky, locked up in your bedroom right now. So happy birthday! ---- :'CeCe: 'I'm CeCe 'unsurprisable' Jones. :'Gunther: 'I thought you were CeCe 'go-with-the-flow' Jones? ---- :'Gunther: 'Wait! You're having a party and I wasn't invited? How sad, I lost my mail man and my friends. :'CeCe: 'Don't worry Gunther, I'm sure you invitation got lost in the mail. :'Gunther: 'Or maybe my mail man died! ---- :'Gunther: 'CeCe, do you have any plans today? :'CeCe: '''You're asking if I have plans? 'Why no Gunther, I don't have any plans today and I'll be happy to do whatever you suggest. :'Gunther: '''Good, I was wondering if you could accompany me to a funeral today? :Cece: Sure,we'll just stop by my place so I can change into my "memorial outfit" :Gunther: Cool. :Cece: My phone, you broke my phone! :Gunther:It's OK let me have it fixed for you. :CeCe: Oh,ok so you'll just hold on to it and I won't be able to make or receive any calls. Well,that works for me. Oh,and uh by the way,if you want to blindfold me for when we get to the funeral home,"It's okay with me." :Gunther: And everyone says I'm the weird one. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Canon Category:GeCe Episodes Starring *Bella Thorne as CeCe Jones *Zendaya as Rocky Blue *Davis Cleveland as Flynn Jones *Roshon Fegan as Ty Blue *Adam Irigoyen as Deuce Martinez/Harrison *Kenton Duty as Gunther Hessenheffer *Ainsley Bailey as Dina Garcia Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Canon Category:GeCe Episodes